bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome To Our Xcution
|conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Karakura Town & Naruki City, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki calls Kūgo Ginjō. *Ichigo meets the members of Xcution. *Kūgo explains to Ichigo about the existence of Fullbringers. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō *Riruka Dokugamine *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Orihime Inoue *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Jackie Tristan *Yasutora Sado }} is the point when Ichigo Kurosaki meets the members of Xcution and learns about the existence of Fullbringers. Prelude Ichigo is told to go through a complicated procedure to contact Kūgo Ginjō. Once connected, Ichigo tells him it was a "real pain in the ass". When Kūgo tells him things would be difficult for him if things were not done this way, Ichigo tells him he wants to talk about something. Acknowledging this, Kūgo gives him directions to a meeting place in Naruki City, where they can talk the following evening at eight o'clock.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 431, page 10 At school the following day, Orihime Inoue asks Ichigo if he knows anything about Yasutora Sado's condition. When Ichigo asks if he is sick, Orihime tells him she went to his class to tell him what happened to Uryū Ishida, but it seems Sado has not been in school lately. Telling him she was planning to take a get-well present to him after school, she invites Ichigo, who declines and says he has plans. When she tells him she will let him know how Sado is doing, Ichigo thanks her and walks off, wondering if something had happened to her as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 7-9 At Sado's home, Orihime finds Sado is not in and remembers Ryūken Ishida's warning. Dismissing such negative thoughts, she leaves some bread and prays for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 11-12 Ichigo meets the Fullbringers In Naruki City, Ichigo, reaching the meeting place three minutes early, is greeted by Kūgo, who asks him what he wants to talk about. Telling him a friend was attacked and he wants Kūgo's help, Ichigo, noting he knows about him and Isshin Kurosaki, states Kūgo is probably not a normal Human. When Ichigo states it is not a matter of him trusting Kūgo, Kūgo, stating Ichigo has nobody else to turn to, asks him to follow him inside a derelict building.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 13-16 Reveals the request to investigate Isshin was a ruse to peak Ichigo's interest, Kūgo arrives at a keypad, telling Ichigo to swipe his card in it, and presses some of the buttons on the keypad. When Ichigo, seeing a number of other people and a bar, asks why it is so big inside, Kūgo states the walls and floors of the adjacent rooms had been knocked through, revealing some of Xcution's members have some money, and tells Ichigo the group's objective is to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 17-21 As Riruka Dokugamine and an unseen man walk through the streets, Riruka, complaining about having to go find the latter, states Kūgo should have gone himself, the other person remains quiet other than answering questions and apologizing.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 4-5 Back at Xcution's hideout, Ichigo, demanding to know how and why they want to bring back his Shinigami powers, starts to get worked up before Kūgo, telling him to calm down, states it is impossible for him to answer everything all at once, and they have got time tonight. After sitting down, Kūgo, asking Ichigo what he wants to drink, says he cannot serve alcohol to a kid. When Ichigo says he does not want anything, Kūgo, telling Giriko Kutsuzawa to get him orange juice, reveals they are Humans, but Humans with special abilities. Stating it would take too long to explain and it will be easier to just show Ichigo, he uses his powers on his drink, with Ichigo noting there is a light, and has the liquid go into his mouth. Saying their power is to pull out the "souls" which reside in matter, Kūgo, revealing all objects have souls, asks if he has ever felt like his capabilities of wielding a tool he has used have gotten better, which means he has understood the tool's soul, stating all souls of objects are equipped with the ability to help the ones who use them. They (Xcution) take the souls of objects, pull them out, and boost them with their own souls to make it into a great power. Giving some examples, Kūgo says if they are used to a tool and have a good compatibility with it, they can even change its form. Removing his necklace, Kūgo, telling him to watch, changes it into a broadsword. He says they call their ability Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 6-18 When Riruka returns, Kūgo, saying she is earlier than he thought she would be, asks if she found him. Confirming she found him, Riruka asks if his sword was what was shining, and if he is stupid to be bringing it out. Saying it is too dark and she cannot see anything, she demands Kūgo add more lights to the hideout. When Kūgo states he has no intention of doing so and she should put on her glasses, Riruka complains about glasses and contacts. As Kūgo says he never asked about that, Ichigo asks who she is, and Kūgo introduces his ally. When she asks who he is speaking to, Kūgo says he will introduce her to him later. As she, snapping at someone behind her, tells him to get inside. Ichigo is shocked to see Sado, who is just as shocked to see him. Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 19-22 As Ichigo is shocked to learn Sado is with the members of Xcution, Sado is surprised to see Ichigo there. Getting worked up, Ichigo demands to know why is he here and why he is skipping school. As Kūgo tells him to calm down, which he does not, Ichigo demands Kūgo tell him what is going on. Telling Ichigo to calm down again, Kūgo, saying he will not repeat himself, says he will understand if he just listens to what he has to say, telling Ichigo and Sado to sit. Asking if the two know each other, Riruka asks Kūgo if the others knew. As Kūgo tells Giriko to get Sado something to drink, Riruka, demanding to know if he is ignoring her, notices something and, demanding to know if Ichigo is the Ichigo Kurosaki whom they have been after, yells at Kūgo to turn on the lights so she can see him. Saying he will do it later, Kūgo says to get down to business. Giriko tells him before starting, he must sheathe his sword. As Kūgo complies, Giriko tells him he can pay for the destroyed floor tiles later.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 5-11 The Truth of the Hollow When Kūgo asks Ichigo if he knows why the hole in a Hollow's chest is open, Ichigo states he does not. Revealing they lose their hearts because they are not saved by a Shinigami, Kūgo asks Ichigo if he knows where their hearts go. When Ichigo does not reply, Kūgo says their hearts become their masks, and the outward appearance and abilities of the Hollow all come from its heart. He reveals everyone in Xcution had a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before the Xcution member was born, and a bit of the Hollows' power, staying in their mothers' bodies, was passed down to them when they were born. He states they do not like their powers, and Ichigo should understand what they must feel like because he was once part Hollow. Kūgo states they want to rid themselves of this power, and through the years spent gathering allies with the same abilities, they found the truth. They can pass their powers onto a person who is the exact opposite of them, someone with the powers of a Shinigami and a Human. Kūgo states Ichigo was not the first child of a Shinigami and a Human, and many of their old allies changed back into Humans by passing on their powers to these others.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 11-16 Aftermath Asking if Ichigo understands in order for them to be Human, he must become a Shinigami again, Kūgo says they found Sado, who said he would also participate in order for Ichigo to regain his powers. When Ichigo asks if this is true, Sado, confirming this, tells Ichigo ever since Ichigo lost his powers, he has not been able to look at him. Sado states Ichigo wants to fight and to protect the people around him, and he does not need to hide it because it makes him who he is. When Kūgo, cutting in, says his powers will come back and Xcution will give their powers to Ichigo, Ichigo says he will help them. As Ginjō says they will help Ichigo, Riruka, asking if it is okay to just trust someone like that, says she is going to see him with her own eyes before shining a flashlight at Ichigo. As Ichigo recoils from the light Riruka, frozen for a minute, thinks to herself Ichigo is attractive before falling down. As Ichigo asks if she is alright, a blushing Riruka states she is not.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 17-23 References Navigation Category:Events